


Surprise in the Glovebox

by lattelibrapunk, sheisagenius



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Happy's truck is involved, Quintis - Freeform, Smut, some emotional intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattelibrapunk/pseuds/lattelibrapunk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheisagenius/pseuds/sheisagenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spilled coffee turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise in the Glovebox

**Author's Note:**

> Scorpion and all canon characters belong to CBS.

The team's current case has them working from the Homeland offices. They all hope this is the last day before closing it and are now back at the garage to regroup before heading out again.

It’s lunchtime, and Toby's quick coffee run unsurprisingly ended with him spilling Happy's coffee down the front of his shirt. Luckily for him, she had ordered an iced drink so he wasn't scalded. The rest of the team are safely holding their drinks in hand and scatter as the mechanic gives the Doc a look to kill.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Hap. Take mine." Toby is holding his cup out to her and she just glares at him. His hot black coffee sans sugar is not what she wants at all. She ordered an iced latte with extra syrup to satisfy both her sweet tooth and her need for caffeine.   
  
With that now gone down the front of Toby's shirt, her lip curls into a scowl. "Not a chance, Doc, I'll just make a pot of regular coffee here." As she walks away, Toby can hear her mutter how inept he is and that he really has the most unsteady hands.   
  
Sighing at this further misstep, Toby knows he needs to make it up to her. It's been nearly two months since they babysat Ralph and that didn't end as he had hoped. He and Happy were on better terms and speaking more but she still refused to go on another date with him. So much for pleasing her with her favorite drink.   
  
As he looks down at his shirt, he can see it's soaked through and he needs to change. He keeps a spare shirt in his desk so he peels off the wet shirt and tosses it onto his chair before walking to the kitchen to wash the coffee off his chest.   
  
He stops when he spots Happy standing by the counter with mug in hand and an unhappy look on her face. After letting sugar pour down into her steaming coffee for a few seconds, she places the container and the mug down. She pulls the milk out of the fridge, tops up her coffee, and starts sipping while leaning against the counter.

Toby moves forward and stands next to her. "I really am sorry about that, Hap. I'll buy you another one to make up for it."   
  
Looking over and seeing him shirtless, Happy's eyes widen slightly and she steps back, still sipping her coffee but now staring at him.   
  
Toby is more defined and muscular than one is led to believe. Happy can't pull her gaze from his torso. His chest hair looks soft and inviting, and as she sets her mug down and shifts her eyes downward, she licks her lips when her gaze reaches the outline of his hips. If it weren't for her intense self-control, she might have moved to undo his jeans right then.

Smirking and thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being ogled by Happy, Toby speaks up. "You like what you see, princess?"   
  
Snapped out of her daze, she makes eye contact with him as a slight flush creeps onto her cheeks. "What?" she stutters.

This is the first time that Toby has seen her flustered and he finds it both adorable and a complete turn on at the same time. "Do you want to touch me? You're more than welcome to, Hap."

Her mouth opens slightly but she is never one to back down from a challenge, especially from a smirking Toby. She closes the distance between them and looks up at him with eyebrows raised, placing both of her hands on his chest. She runs her fingers down him and they can both feel the familiar pull to do more and go further that she hasn't yet allowed herself to succumb to and Toby is all too ready to satisfy. It isn't until Happy feels how sticky he is that she pulls back.   
  
One side of her mouth twists up and she reaches for paper towels. "I was supposed to be drinking this, not cleaning it off you." Toby is silent as she runs the paper towels under the faucet, adding a bit of soap. With one hand holding his side, Happy quickly washes off the coffee and wipes his chest dry.   
  
Her hand stills when she realizes what she’s just done. It was something so intimate yet innocent that it shocked them both.   
  
"Thank you," he says quietly, looking down at her and feeling a well-known heat build between them again. His hands run up her arms and they stop at her shoulders. Both know what’s coming and before her thoughts overtake her, he's leaning down to kiss her.   
  
Happy can feel his warm breath only millimeters from her lips when they pull back, Cabe's voice bringing them back to reality.   
  
"In the van, now," Cabe barks. "Shirt on, Doc. And do whatever I just walked in on during your own time. Let's move."   
  
She says of course and is moving to follow Cabe when Toby gently catches her arm. "May we continue this later?" Looking up, Happy bites her lip and nods before walking away.   
  
With a huge smile on his face, Toby walks to his desk to pull out his new shirt before joining the team outside.   
  


* * *

  
It’s evening when the case is finally closed, and everyone is ready to go home. When they get back to the garage, Paige leaves to get Ralph and promises Sly she'll drop him off to visit Megan. Cabe and Walter are going for a late dinner and ask if Toby or Happy wants to join. Both decline.   
  
Happy waits until they're walking out for the night before calling out to him. "Hey, Doc, come here a minute." Toby looks over and walks to where she's standing on the passenger side of her truck. She opens the door and tells him to get in.   
  
He looks confused and she smirks. "It's later, you still want to finish what we started earlier?" His eyes widen slightly but a smile slowly spreads across his face and he gets in her truck without looking away from her.

Before he can say anything, Happy grabs his bag out of his lap and tosses it into the driver’s seat, where her own bag and jacket are. He looks confused again and when he turns to look at her, she’s climbing into the seat and onto his lap.

Happy pulls the door shut and her hands immediately find the hem of Toby’s shirt when he stills her. “Hap, wait a second. What’s happening?”

Her eyes widen expectantly. “What does it look like I’m doing, Doc?” He doesn’t say anything immediately and is slightly confused, so she refocuses on getting his shirt off. Except the proverbial light bulb goes on in his head, and he pulls her chin up so he can look at her again.

“Are we about to--” Toby questions, only to be interrupted by Happy.

“Yes, Toby. We are about to have sex in my truck.” Happy pauses for a moment. “Unless you don’t want to.” She takes her hands off of him and crosses her arms, a slight frown starting to form on her face, but then she sees a large smile spread across his.

Before she can comment on his expression, Toby has his hand on the back of her neck and is leaning up to kiss her. She falls forward slightly and her hands land on his still clothed chest, but slide around his neck as he runs his tongue across her lips and she instinctively parts her mouth.

Toby’s hands move beneath her tanktop and he feels her shiver slightly as his fingertips graze her skin. They break apart and he opens his eyes to find her staring at him, mouth slightly open. He immediately pulls up her tanktop and as soon as it’s off, his lips are on her neck. A soft moan falls on his ears as he kisses and sucks at her skin until he can feel his own shirt being pulled up. Happy is so focused on the feel of his lips against her skin though, that she's more just grasping at his skin than removing the fabric covering it. He briefly pulls away and finishes the job, tossing his shirt aside when it's off.

Before he's even turned back to face her, Happy is finally running her hands down his bare chest again and Toby notices the desire in her eyes as she checks him out once more. He can’t help but smirk at the sight.

Toby places his hands on her cheeks and lets his lips meet hers again before kissing across her jaw and under her ear. “Happy, do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do this?” He speaks in between kisses, and when he looks up again her eyes are closed and her hands are pulling him closer. He kisses his way down her chest and reaches around her to remove her bra before tossing it aside where their other clothes are. He spends time showering her with attention; kissing, sucking, grazing her skin with his teeth. He takes one nipple into his mouth and then kisses his way to the other one, all while Happy presses against him as much as she can.

At one point, Happy can finally concentrate enough to actually say something. She pulls Toby’s chin up and cups his cheek, feeling his scruff beneath her thumb. “I need more, Toby.” In response, Toby’s hands move down to start unbuttoning her jeans.

She turns slightly and opens the glovebox, pulling something out before Toby rests his hands on her hips and leans over to see what’s in her hand. “Hap, why do you have condoms in your glovebox?”

For a moment she looks sheepish but easily recovers. “Do you want me to answer that or would you rather I put this on you with my mouth?” Toby’s eyes widen and she smirks. “I guess that’s a yes.” She quickly undoes his jeans and pulls him out, eliciting a moan from him when she starts pumping. She's smirking, and her lips brush against his ear as she whispers, “Someone’s ready.”

Prompted by her words, Toby slips his hand beneath the waistband of her jeans and underwear to feel how wet she is, a slight gasp escaping her lips when his fingers brush her clit. “Looks like I’m not the only one, princess.”

“Then let me put this on you, Doc.” She has a smirk on her face as Toby pulls his hand out from her jeans and she scoots down between his legs. Watching him watch her, Happy rips the wrapper open with her teeth, taking the condom out and sucking the tip of it into her mouth. She’s looking up at him through her lashes and he can see the corners of her lips curving upward as she rolls the condom down his shaft with her lips.

Happy leans back and finishes rolling it on with her fingers, checking to make sure it’s on snugly before Toby pulls her back onto his lap. He starts pushing down her jeans eagerly, but Happy stills him. She rises higher on her knees, presses up against him so she can balance while pushing them down as much as possible. Toby’s hands rest on her waist and he looks at her, leaning up to capture her lips once more.

Their lips dance together, catch and release while Happy moves her underwear to the side and positions him before slowly sinking onto him. They pull away briefly, gasping at the sensation of finally being joined in this way. When Toby’s eyes open, he finds hers still closed and her mouth open slightly, lips still red.

He pulls her as close as possible to him and she finally opens her eyes at the movement and the way it feels having her bare chest pressed to his. Toby notices how her pupils are dilated yet around them the rings of dark brown shine in the last rays of sunlight that pour through the back windshield.

For a moment, neither of them say or do anything but rather watch each other, try to let their minds catch up with their bodies. Happy finally rests her hands on his shoulders as she begins to move.

Toby's hands grip her waist as she rides him, and he knows he won't last long with Happy partly naked on his lap, finally doing with him what he had only dreamed of for months.

Indeed, he comes quickly; the sight of Happy moaning softly with eyes closed and her breasts bouncing up and down too much for Toby to hold out until after her. His fingers press harder into her as he shakes and Happy stops briefly to look at him. As much as he wanted Happy to come first, his body decided it couldn't wait. He leans up to kiss her lips, "Keep going, I've got this." His hand moves between them and his thumb begins to circle her clit.   
  
She gasps at the increased sensation and grinds down on him, his thumb never stilling over her clit. He smirks at the sound of her breath getting shorter as she feels her orgasm bubbling up. Toby can feel her inner walls tightening around him and he starts to thrust up, bringing himself deeper into her.

Her nails dig into his shoulders and she buries her face in the crook of his neck. When she finally comes, Happy lets out a stifled scream against his neck, her mouth open and Toby feels her teeth leaving an imprint on his skin. His fingers curl into her skin as he moans again, the feel of giving Happy pleasure in this way being pure euphoria for him.

Moments later, Happy still clings to Toby and he’s wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him as they stay joined. Their breathing is still heavy and amid their bliss, Toby remembers his question from before. "Happy, I need to know, why do you keep condoms in your glovebox?"

She has that sheepish look on her face again and shifts, lifting off him so she’s now sitting sideways in his lap before looking down. "They were for this," she says quietly, one hand at his neck and her other hand playing with his chest hair.

He's smiling and pulls her chin up. "Are you saying they were for me?" The hope in Toby's eyes is so endearing yet frightening at the same time. She knows that as soon as she replies, she won’t be able to deny this as something less.

She looks straight into his eyes and nods. “Yeah, Doc, they were for you.” As soon as the words are out of her mouth, she starts to look down again but Toby doesn’t let her. He cups her cheeks and kisses her sweetly.

“So you’ve been planning to jump my bones, I see. It’s a good thing I’m easy when it comes to you.” Toby brushes a strand of hair out of her face and Happy smiles shyly.

“I was waiting for the right time, Toby, and this seemed like as good a time as any.” At this point, Happy rests her head on his shoulder and Toby runs his fingers through her hair.

“I’m glad you thought so, Hap. I’ve been waiting so long for this.” Toby pauses for a moment, hoping her answer to his next question is positive. “Happy, I need to know whether this,” Toby gestures to themselves, "Means you're finally ready for us to be something more." He's holding his breath for her answer but keeps talking when she remains quiet. “I absolutely loved what we just did, but I hope this is more than just a quickie for you.”

Happy considers the question even though she knows the answer. She rests her hand on his cheek before making eye contact with him again. “It is more than just that. I’ve accepted us.” As if her words were a cue, a huge smile spreads across Toby’s face and he can’t help but kiss her again.

“You know I love you, Hap. I really look forward to us.” His hazel eyes are shining and he pulls her even closer. “Will you let me take you on another date?”

Happy nods immediately. It’s what she wants and she feels better now, knowing that she no longer needs to push down her feelings.

“I promise I’ll be there this time. I won’t take anything, I won’t oversleep. I’ll be early to pick you up.” Toby is about to continue but Happy places a finger over his lips to shush him.

“I know you’ll be there this time, Doc. I believe you. Anyway, you know very well that if you stand me up again, I’ll kill you.” Toby’s eyes widen slightly and Happy chuckles. “And no one will ever find your body.”

“Duly noted, as my intention is not to die.” Now it's Toby's turn to laugh at his own words and Happy leans up to kiss him again. “Come home with me, Hap. Let me show you just how well I can take care of you. I'll show you foreplay like you've never known before. And you'll see just how good I am with my hands and my mouth.”

Happy’s eyebrows go up and she smirks. “You think you’re that good, huh?"

“I know I am, princess.” Toby waggles his eyebrows and Happy can’t help but laugh. “Please? I’ll provide the condoms this time. Let me make up for spilling your coffee.”

Happy’s already smiling and she nods. “If we’re going anywhere, you’re going to have to let go of me so I can put my clothes back on.”

She looks over to the driver’s seat and reaches for her things. Toby’s beaming at her when she looks at him again. “Of course, princess,” he says, his hands cupping her face to kiss her once more.


End file.
